Malfoy's Story
by ZimIzumi
Summary: Sagitta Malfoy adalah anak kedua keluarga Malfoy. Hari pertamanya di Hogwars sangat mengejutkan. Pertama, ia terpaksa masuk Slytherin karena tak ingin mengecewakan keluarganya, kedua, ternyata Draco Malfoy, ayahnya menjadi guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Apakah ia sanggup bertahan?/"Gitt, cubit aku sekuat tenaga sekarang,"/Warning: Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Malfoy's Story**

**Harry Potter's Character © J.K Rowling**

**Warning: Semoga tidak OOC, dan ada beberapa OC. Mungkin alur akan berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Banyak skip mungkin.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Don't like, just click back. Okay?**

**.**

**.**

Ehem, hello? Test?

Okay, salam kenal semuanya! Namaku Sagitta Aquila Malfoy aku adalah anak bungsu keluargaku. Ayahku adalah Draco Lucius Malfoy dan ibuku tentu saja, Astoria Malfoy adalah orang tuaku. Dan tentu saja, aku takkan mungkin melupakan kakak lelakiku yang ketinggalan jaman, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Well, untuk informasi singkat, aku adalah seorang gadis _super _tenang—dan _up to date_—berumur 11 tahun dan baru saja mendapat surat dari Hogwarts yang mengatakan kalau aku di terima di Hogwarts. Dua tahun lalu, kakak lelakiku yang menerima surat tersebut. Dan tebak, ia di terima di Slytherin yang berisi anak-anak berdarah murni yang sangat kolot. Dan Dad sangat bangga karena menurutnya Slytherin merupakan asrama terbaik di Hogwarts.

Oh… yang benar saja? Ravenclaw lebih bagus sebenarnya. Seragam mereka berwarna biru. Dan aku menyukai warna biru! Bukan hijau! Hijau itu… mengerikan. Dan aku lebih menyukai singa dan elang dari pada ular. Ular sangat menjijikkan. Kau mengerti? Yah… inilah tekanan keluarga Malfoy.

Aku baru saja kembali dari liburanku ketika menerima surat itu. Dan esoknya, aku sudah di seret-seret berkeliling Diagon Alley untuk membeli keperluan sekolah. Sayangnya, esoknya yang kumaksud adalah hari ini.

Sekarang disinilah aku di sebuah toko yang menjual seragam atau-apapun-itulah yang membuat aku terpaksa menunggu sementara seragamku sedang diukur. Kata Dad, bertahun-tahun yang lalu, toko ini adalah tempat pertemuan pertamanya dengan penyihir legendaris yang mengalahkan Manusia-Setengah-Jadi-yang-tak-berhidung-dan-mengaku-ngaku-pangeran-bernama-Voldemort, Harry Potter. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak mengenal Harry Potter? Ia tampan, keren, dan penuh peruntungan. Sebenarnya, masalahnya disini adalah, dad menjelaskan kalau toko ini semacam tempat kencan pertamanya—ini benar-benar masalah besar.

Lonceng yang di pasang di pintu masuk berdentang menandakan seseorang memasuki toko. Awalnya, aku kira itu Dad dan Scorps—mom sedang pergi ke Paris dan mereka meninggalkanku sejak sampai di Diagon Alley—ternyata, itu adalah seorang gadis berambut merah dan memiliki mata hijau cemerlang. Di belakangnya, terdapat seorang pria dewasa berambut hitam dan bermata hijau cemerlang juga.

Mereka berbincang sebentar dengan Madam Malkin—aku baru ingat itu nama pemilik toko ini—lalu cewek-cantik-berambut-merah-dan-bermata-hijau-cemerlang diukur menggunakan meteran sihir. Lalu pandangan pria dewasa itu—yang langsung kukenali sebagai Harry Potter—beralih padaku.

"Hello. Kau pasti si bungsu Malfoy," sapa Harry Potter padaku—aku bingung harus memanggilnya apa.

"Ha-hai," balasku dengan senyuman terbaikku.

"Dad, bukankah kata Uncle Ron bahwa semua Malfoy menyebalkan?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Oh sial! Aku akan menendang bokong Ron begitu bertemu dengannya nanti!" umpat Harry Potter pelan—kurasa hanya aku yang mendengarnya karena cewek itu masih mengakat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Lalu ia berpaling padaku. "Sori _dear_, dia hanya belum mengerti dan belum mengenal dirimu dengan baik," katanya dengan penuh cinta—yang tidak dilakukan oleh dad karena ia hanya memikirkan Scorps—menurut penelitianku,sih.

"Tak apa, sir. Dad memang menyebalkan. Dari jauh saat dia belum masih dalam kandungan kurasa ia sudah menyebalkan," kataku jujur. Hal ini membuat sir Potter tertawa—aku memutuskan memanggilnya sir.

"Panggil aku Uncle, _dear_. Aku dan ayahmu berteman baik," katanya dengan senyuman.

"Baik, Uncle Harry," aku memberikan senyuman termanisku.

"Siapa namamu? Aku Lilly Luna Potter," kata gadis itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku, Sagitta Aquila Malfoy. Panggil aku apapun selama masih berhubungan dengan namaku—aku tak keberatan kau memanggilku si Cantik—atau apapun asal jangan berhubungan dengan binatang. Salam kenal err, Lilly—bolehkan kupanggil begitu?" jawabku sambil membalas juluran tangannya. Kami saling tersenyum senang sebelum ada suara yang menginterupsi. Suara ayahku.

"Wah, sepertinya ada yang baru mendapat teman," kata ayahku dengan nada menyebalkan. Ingatkan aku untuk menonjoknya nanti. "Kalau aku tak salah, anak kita yang sebelumnya bertemu disini juga akrab. Bukan begitu, Harry Potter."

"Sepertinya begitu. Kalau kulihat, sepertinya Albus dan Scorpius sangat akrab. Dan mungkin Lilly dan Sagitta bisa akrab juga. Walau sebenarnya pertemuan pertama mereka tak seperti kita," kata uncle Harry. Oh mereka mulai lagi. "Selain itu, anak-anakmu tak secerewet dirimu dulu. Dan mungkin perbedaannya kali adalah Lilly setahun lebih tua dari Sagitta."

Mereka saling berpandangan—aku menyiapkan ancang-ancang kabur kalau mereka mulai saling melemparkan kutukan. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Oh, dasar orang dewasa—padahal aku sedikit mengharapkan mereka saling mengacungkan tongkat sihir dan melemparkan mantra.

Kami pergi setelah mendapatkan deheman dan tatapan galak Madam Malkin yang tentu saja sudah menyelesaikan seragam kami.

Begitu keluar, kami langsung berjalan menuju Florean Fortescue's. Kami berpapasan dengan Scorpius dan temannya di depan Florean Fortescue's jadinya kami bergabung. Kami mulai membicarakan segalahal yang dapat di bahas sambil menikmati eskrim kami masing-masing.

* * *

Stasiun King Cross sudah penuh sejak kami berempat sampai. Scorps dan Dad sudah memasukkan barang-barang bawaanku dan milik Scorps, tentu saja. Setelah berpamitan, Scorps segera memasuki kereta dan mencari kompratmen yang kosong. Sementara aku masih harus mendengarkan ceramah Mom yang mengatakan kalau aku tak boleh nakal—ceramah yang sama seperti tahun pertama Scorps. Lalu Dad menambahkan untuk berhati-hati di seksi terlarang perpustakaan—dad langsung meringis begitu Mom mencubitnya. Aku memeluk Mom dan lalu memeluk Dad.

"Dad, kuharap kau tak marah kalau aku memaksa Topi Seleksi memasukkanku ke Ravenclaw," kataku yang masih di dalam pelukan Dad.

"Tak apa, asal jangan Hufflepuff. Tapi berusahalah untuk masuk ke Slytherin," kata Dad. "By the way, tulisanmu bagus. Kau pandai memilih kata."

Aku berpikir keras. Satu-satunya tempat aku bercerita adalah… buku diariku. Yang selanjutnya kulakukan adalah menonjok perut ayahku sehingga ia berteriak lalu mengecup pipinya dan pamit setelah mengecup pipi Mom.

"Dad, kuharap kau belajar dari pengalaman. Aku akan menulis surat untukmu nanti," lalu aku memasuki kereta tepat saat peluit kereta berbunyi.

.

.

Aku masuk dan mencari-cari kompratmen yang ditempati oleh Lilly. Karena aku sangat malas kalau harus satu kompratmen dengan Scorps yang berarti aku harus satu kompratmen dengan Emili Zabini yang menyebalkan seperti ibunya, Pansy Parkinson. Kurasa Grey Zabini, saudara kembarnya, jauh lebih baik dari pada Emili yang selalu bertingkah kalau dia adalah ratu sejagad.

Aku berhenti di sebuah kompratmen yang paling berisik. Melalui sudut mataku, aku melihat Lilly melalui jendela yang ada di pintu. Refleks, aku membuka pintu tersebut.

"Gitt! Astaga! Kukira kau akan bersama kakakmu," seru Lilly yang langsung berdiri dan memelukku. Aku dapat melihat semua orang yang ada di kompratmen tersebut mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi—kecuali Al karena kami sudah bertemu kemarin. Seorang gadis berambut merah dan bergelombang mengernyitkan alisnya. Dan ia mulai berbicara.

"Penampilan fisikmu mirip dengan—" kata-katanya terpotong.

"Aku." sambung seseorang di belakangku. Aku berbalik dan menjerit tertahan. Well, walau sebenarnya tak sopan berteriak pada kakakmu sendiri, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri kalau Scorps terlihat menyeramkan dengan seragamnya dan wajah pucat yang mirip mayat hidup.

"Oh, Scorps, kau menakutkanku!" seruku protes.

"Kukira kau akan mencariku duluan. Jadi aku mencarimu. Sepertinya kompratmen ini sudah penuh. Kau bisa bergabung denganku," kata Scorps lembut—dia memang lemah lembut walau wajahnya seperti mayat hidup.

"Ugh, tapi aku ingin satu kompratmen dengan Lilly, Scorps," kataku memohon.

"Oh, baiklah," katanya. Lalu ia beralih kepada dua orang laki-laki yang menempati kompratmen ini. "Nah, Al, James, kuharap kalian tak keberatan bergabung denganku. Terutama kau, Al, aku yakin kau tak ingin sahabatmu babak belur dan tak memiliki rambut saat tiba di Hogwarts kan?"

"Baiklah," kata Al yang langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan di susul oleh cowok berambut hitam yang satu lagi, James. James masih menatapku dengan aneh sampai ia akhirnya membingkai wajahku lalu menempelkan pipi kananku di pipi kiri Scorps lalu tertawa.

"Hey, apakah kalian melihat kemiripan diantara mereka?" tanya James yang masih tertawa. "Mereka terlihat seperti malaikat dan err—"

"Mayat hidup? Vampir?" bantu gadis berambut merah tadi sambil tersenyum iseng. Lalu tawa Al, Lilly, dan James meledak sementara aku hanya tertawa tertahan sambil menjauhkan diriku dari Scorps—James sudah tidak menempelkan wajah kami lagi—dan duduk di tempat yang tadinya diduduki oleh James.

"Scorps, kurasa aku akan tinggal. Aku takut adikmu yang manis harus menghadapi Ratu Iblis bila sendirian," kata James.

"Ratu Iblis?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau tahu, Emili Zabini," kata Al yang disambut tawa James.

"Baiklah. Kuharap kau menjaga adikku yang berharga, James. Jangan sampai kau berani membuatnya menangis," kata Scorps yang lalu meninggalkan kami setelah menutup pintu kompratmen kami.

Setelah beberapa menit, James kembali membuka pintu kompratmen seolah memastikan sesuatu dan kembali menutupnya dan menutup tirainya lalu menyeringai. Ia memantrai kompratmen dengan mantra anti-penguping.

"Jadi, bisa kah kau memberitahu kami hal-hal lucu yang pernah dilakukan oleh Scorpy?" tanya James dengan seringai nakal.

Lalu aku mulai menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari awal hingga akhir yang aku tahu. Membuat kompratmen ini di penuhi dengan tawa.

* * *

Begitu tiba di Hogwarts, aku segera bergabung dengan anak kelas 1 lainnya. Kami berjalan dengan teratur menuju Aula Besar ditemani dengan Profesor Longbottom—seingatku, dia adalah orang yang sering dikerjai oleh Dad.

Begitu kami memasuki Aula besar, kami berbaris di depan podium sementara McGonagall memulai pidato singkatnya. Lalu nama-nama kami mulai disebutkan untuk di seleksi.

"Malfoy, Sagitta," kata Profesor Longbottom memanggil namaku. Aku segera maju dengan senyum kepercayaan diri. Tapi, hatiku menggumamkan kalimat 'Please, bukan Slytherin!' berulang-ulang. Saat Topi Seleksi sudah satu senti di atas kepalaku, ia hampir meneriakkan Slytherin. Setidaknya aku menggagalkannya dengan teriakan dalam hatiku—ia sudah mendesiskan huruf 'S'.

'JANGAN SLYTHERIN!' jerit hatiku.

'Wah, wah, wah, seorang Malfoy menolak Slytherin. Sebuah keajaiban. Kau akan bersinar di Slytherin. Jadi, apa maumu?' tanya Topi Seleksi.

'Masukkan aku ke Ravenclaw, atau Griffindor. Hufflepuff juga boleh,' kataku asal.

'Kau tak takut mengecewakan Ayah dan Kakakmu?' pancing Topi Seleksi. Aku dapat membayangkan Scorps sedang menahan napas di mejanya—hal yang biasa ia lakukan saat sedang deg-degan.

'Oh, baiklah, wahai Topi Seleksi yang bijaksana. Tunjukkan padaku takdirku, rumahku,' kataku akhirnya. Inilah kelemahanku, mudah mengalah.

"SLYTHERIN!" seru Topi Seleksi.

'Semoga beruntung nak, jadilah dirimu sendiri, rubahlah takdir tak tertulis Slytherin. Kalau topi bisa berdoa, aku akan mendoakanmu," kata Topi Seleksi sebelum di angkat dari kepalaku.

Aku dapat sorakan bahagia terdengar dari meja Slytherin. Begitu melihat meja Griffindor, aku melihat James dan Lilly nyengir, sementara Rose mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Aku melirik meja Slytherin dan mendapati kakakku masih menahan napas. Lalu aku berjalan—oke, berlari—ke meja Slytherin deretan kelas 3.

Setelah mengeser Emili dengan pandangan galak dan duduk diantara Emili dan Scorps, aku menjentikkan jariku di depan kakakku.

"Kau sudah bisa bernapas, kak," kataku ia tampak terkejut dan segera menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu memelukku.

"Jadi, kau masuk Slytherin kan?" tanya kakakku—setelah melepas pelukannya—dengan tatapan tolong-jawab-iya yang di balas anggukan olehku.

"Aku tak ingin membuat kau mati karena menahan napas, Scorps," kataku nyengir.

"Syukurlah. Nah, karena kita satu asrama, kuharap kau tidak jauh-jauh dariku," kata Scorps lalu menambahkan bisikan. "Kau dalam bahaya kalau lepas dari pengawasanku. Si Ratu Iblis bebas berkeliaran disini."

"Ehem, selamat datang semua murid baru. Kuharap kalian betah di asrama kalian. Dan, aku mendapat surat pengunduran diri dari Profesor Binns dari sejarah sihir. Selain itu, kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam mengalami kekosongan guru karena Profesor Grace mengundurkan diri. Maka, aku merekrut dua guru baru dari Kementrian Sihir—tidak, Neville, mereka tidak seperti Umbrige—yang pernah menjadi murid terbaikku di Hogwarts dan mereka nantinya akan menjadi Kepala Asrama Griffindor dan Slytherin. Nah, kalian berdua boleh masuk sekarang," kata McGonagall.

Dua sosok yang berjalan berdampingan berjalan dengan iringan hak sepatu. Mereka kemudian berdiri di samping McGonagall. Satu wanita dan yang satunya lagi pria. Dan itu adalah Hermione Weasley dan… Draco Malfoy, ayahku.

"Gitt, cubit aku sekuat tenaga sekarang," kata Scorps. Aku mencubitnya dengan kekuatan yang aku punya. "AWW!" ia menjerit.

"Bukan mimpi…," kataku.

"Ehem, kuharap kalian memberi applause pada kedua guru baru kalian," kami memberi applause dengan sedikit tak niat. Bayangkan, 7 tahun diajarkan oleh Ayahku? Hell no!

"Baiklah seperti yang kuberitahukan pada kalian, kuputuskan Kepala Asrama yang baru untuk Ravenclaw adalah, Profesor Neville Longbottom. Hufflepuff, tidak ada pergantian. Griffindor, Profesor Draco Malfoy. Dan Slytherin adalah, Profesor Hermione Weasley," kata McGonagall dengan senyuman. "Nah, selamat makan semua." ia menjentikkan jari dan makanan bermunculan di meja-meja.

Aku dan Scorps kehilangan nafsu makan sehinggnya nyaris tidak makan malam ini. Terimakasih pada Al yang sudah memaksa kami makan—aku baru sadar ia duduk di depan kami. Akhirnya kami makan walau hanya sedikit.

Begitu acara makan malam selesai, kami dengan di awasi prefek asrama kami berjalan menuju Asrama Slytherin. Aku masih berjalan disamping Scorps yang merangkulku dan memelototi anak-anak cowok yang melirikku. Di sebelah kiriku, Al berjalan santai dan membagi pelototannya pada cowok-cowok yang masih setia mencoba menatapku. Kami sampai didepan lukisan tersebut. Seorang prefek menyebutkan kata kuncinya—kata kuncinya Severus Snape—dan kami semua masuk dengan tertib. Dan tentunya aku masih dalam pengawalan Scorps dan Al.

Kami pun berpisah di ruang rekreasi. Aku segera memasuki kamarku. Ternyata, aku sekamar dengan Helen Zabini—dia anak bungsu, adiknya Emili dan Grey Zabini—serta Elena Nott—tahun lalu, aku berhasil menonjok kakaknya, Alan Nott yang menjahili Scorps.

"Err, hai," sapaku sedikit ragu dan berjalan ke ranjang yang terletak di tengah.

"Hai Gitt," balas mereka ramah yang membuatku bernafas lega.

"Kalian tak marah?" tanyaku.

"Untuk apa? Emili memang pantas dipanggil Nek Lampir, kau tahu?" jawab Helen sambil nyengir yang disambut anggukan Elena.

"Alan memang pantas untuk di tonjok," kata Elena terang-terangan. Aku lansung melompat memeluk mereka dan kami tertawa bersama.

Yah… kurasa permulaan ini lumayan bagus walau sedikit penuh kejutan.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Malfoy's Story**

**© ZimIzumi**

**Harry Potter Characters © JK Rowling**

**OC © Me**

**Warning: littlebit OOC, some OC, some typo, **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namaku, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, umurku 14 tahun, dan aku bersekolah di Hogwarts sebagai murid kelas empat yang tampan dan digilai oleh cewek-cewek—terserah kalian percaya atau tidak. Aku memiliki sebuah keluarga kecil bahagia yang memiliki beberapa lemari besi berisi penuh di Gringgots—aku lebih peduli pada keluargaku dan sahabat-sahabatku dari pada lemari besi itu. Aku memiliki Dad, Mum, dan Gitt dan mereka jauh lebih berharga dari pada lemari besi mana pun di Gringgots.

_Well_, Gitt alias, Sagitta Aquila Malfoy adalah seorang gadis yang sangat mendukung muggle dan membenci beberapa darah-murni. Untuk seukuran gadis berumur 11 tahun, ia sudah terlalu pandai memicu kekacauan hingga Dad sering memanggilnya _Yankee Princess_—yang akhir-akhir ini aku ketahui artinya sebagai Putri Brandal. Ia bahkan pernah mengumpat terang-terangan pada lukisan-lukisan Pendahulu Keluarga Malfoy ia mengucapkan sesuatu seperti, "Diam kalian semua, bedebah idiot! Aku tak peduli pada ketertarikan pada hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan darah-murni brengsek itu!" saat beberapa lukisan meneriakinya penghianat karena bersekolah di sekolah muggle di Amerika—ia tinggal bersama Nenek kami.

Adikku yang manis namun lebih pandai mengumpat untuk beberapa keadaan, baru saja diterima di Hogwarts dan ditempatkan di Slytherin. Ia mendapatkan suratnya dengan wajah seolah ingin membakar surat tersebut. Yah, sayangnya ia hanya memiliki 2 pilihan. Sekolah seperti anak baik di Hogwarts, atau Beauxbatons di Prancis—ia jelas menolaknya karena bahasa Prancisnya sangat parah. Dan disinilah dia, di sebelahku di meja Slytherin deretan kelas empat yang membuat beberapa cewek mendelik kesal.

Mungkin, membayangkan ayah kalian adalah sesosok guru baru yang diperkenalkan di depan ratusan—mungkin ribuan—murid lain adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Tapi, percaya deh, hal ini sangat menyebalkan. Dan sekarang aku berharap kalau aku bermimpi.

"Gitt, cubit aku sekuat tenaga sekarang," kataku. Gitt mencubitku sehingga aku menjeritkan sesuatu seperti "AWW!"

Dad ternyata mendengarku dan bertanya melalui isyarat mata yang kujawab asal-asalan.

Gitt dan aku berhasil menelan makan malam kami walau tanpa nafsu makan—terima kasih pada Al yang berhasil membujuk kami. Begitu makan malam selesai, kami dengan ditemani seorang prefek kelas 6 yang sebenarnya hanya berniat mengantar anak-anak kelas 1—aku dan Al menemani Gitt agar tidak di ganggu oleh anak-anak cowok—menuju asrama Slytherin yang terletak di bawah tanah. Aku dan Al memastikan Gitt memasuki kamar anak-anak perempuan kelas 1 dengan selamat sebelum menyeret Al kembali keluar dari asrama.

"Hei! Kukira kita sudah bisa tidur tenang, Scorps!" protes Al.

"_Well_, kalau kau berharap bisa tidur tenang sekarang, akan kupastikan kau bermimpi buruk sebelum aku tenang," kataku sambil terus berjalan menaiki tangga .

"Ehem, kalian pikir kalian siapa mencoba melanggar jam malam?" aku mendongak dan hampir mengumpat pada siapapun yang 'menyapa' kami dari anak tangga teratas. Tentu saja aku tidak jadi mengumpat. Karena ia adalah Aunt Hermione—atau yang harus kupanggil Profesor Weasley sekarang.

"Aunt 'Mione! Kami eh, sedang—"

"Sedang apa?" Aunt 'Mione mempelototi kami dengan galak.

"Kami, eh saya harus menemui Dad. Kami, eh—" kata-kataku dipotong dengan cepat oleh Aunt 'Mione.

"Aku mengerti, Scorps. Aku hanya bercanda. Dan aku hanya mau memberikan ini sebenarnya," kata Aunt 'Mione yang lalu menyerahkan sebuah jubah keperakan dan perkamen yang sepertinya sebuah peta.

"Ini… jubah gaib dan Peta Perompak?" tanya Al dengan wajah takjub.

"Ya. Berikan pada James besok pagi. Semoga beruntung!" kata Aunt 'Mione yang kemudian berjalan melewati kami.

"Oh ya!" kami berbalik. "Flinch akan memulai patrolinya sebentar lagi. Gunakan kedua benda itu sebaik mungkin."

Al membuka peta tersebut lalu membisikkan sebuah mantra dan mengetukkannya pada peta tersebut.

"Aunt 'Mione benar. Kita harus cepat. Flinch dan Mrs. Norris sudah memulai patroli malam mereka," kata Al yang kemudian menyelimuti tubuh kami dengan jubah gaib.

"Baik, ayo kita ke ruangan Dad," kataku. Lalu kami berjalan dengan sangat berhati-hati.

"Tunggu!" desis Al yang langsung berhenti. "Dimana tepatnya ruangan ayahmu? Kau tahu, asrama guru selalu terletak di dekat kelasnya atau asramanya. Dan tadi tidak ada pemberitahuan apapun tentang pelajaran yang akan di ajar oleh Aunt 'Mione atau Uncle Draco."

"Well, kita sebenarnya sudah sampai, Al. Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Percayalah Dad hanya akan membuat separuh dari seluruh murid Hogwarts mandapat nilai Troll bila ia mengajar Sejarah Sihir," kataku.

Aku membuka pintu kelas PTIH dan kami berdua masuk lalu menutup kembali pintu kelas dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju sebuah kamar yang dikhususkan untuk guru PTIH.

"Alohomora," aku mengetukkan tongkat sihirku pada pintu dan membiarkan Al membukanya. Kami berdua masuk bersamaan.

"Aku tak ingat pernah mengajarimu memasuki kamar orang lain dengan mantra alohomora," kata seseorang. Kami berbalik dan mendapati Dad bersandar di pintu. "Hai Scorps, Al."

"Err, hai Uncle Drake," balas Al yang sudah memasang tampang Uncle-Draco-baik-jangan-mengutukku.

"Dad, kau harus menjelaskan bagaimana caranya kau bisa mengajar di Hogwarts bahkan tanpa memberitahuku!" protesku.

"Well, aku baru saja membaca surat dari Hogwarts setelah mengantarmu dan Gitt," kata Dad yang lalu duduk di sofa di depan perapian dan memberi kami isyarat untuk duduk.

"Eh, Dad, apakah Gitt pernah menunjukkan tongkat sihirnya padamu?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Yang membuat Al mendadak pucat.

"Belum. Ada apa?" tanya Dad.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa. Kami permisi," kataku yang langsung menyeret Al keluar dari Asrama Dad.

"Scorps, bahkan Uncle Draco tidak tahu!" bisik Al saat kami berjalan sedikit terburu-buru menuju Asrama Slytherin.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, Al! Lagipula Gitt pasti punya alasan mengapa ia menyembunyikan fakta tentang tongkatnya itu," balasku. Kami menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru dan mengucapkan kata sandi setengah membentak. Kami membuka jubah gaib begitu memasuki asrama.

"Scorps, ini benar-benar aneh! Mungkinkah 'dia' akan bangkit?" tanya Al gusar.

"Siapa tepatnya yang kau maksud, Al?"

"Vol—"

"Scorps? Al? Kalian tidak tidur?" Gitt.

"Eh, hai Gitt! Seharusnya kau yang tidur. Kami masih ada tugas," kataku dengan lembut. Lalu Gitt kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar anak perempuan setelah pamit.

Ruang rekreasi kami sudah sepi. Dan sebenarnya, tinggal kami berdua disini.

"Al, dia-yang-dulu-namanya-tak-boleh-disebut takkan mungkin bangkit! Kau tau sendiri kalau Uncle Harry bersama Uncle Ron dan Aunt Hermione telah menghancurkan hocrux! Bahkan mantranya telah membunuh dirinya sendiri!" bentakku dengan suara pelan setelah Gitt memasuki kembali kamarnya.

"Scorps, Profesor Ann Grace bukan mengundurkan diri! Dia ditemukan tewas tanpa bekas luka apapun di rumahnya! Dan ini pasti mantra _itu_!" balas Al sengit.

"Bagaimana… oh Al! Kau pasti menguping ayahmu! Daily Propeth tidak ada menampilkan berita seperti itu,"

"Kau tau, aku selalu menyelipkan Telinga-Terjulur-Tak-Terlihat buatan paman George di sofa depan perapian,"

"Dan itu artinya kita harus mempersiapkan diri kawan,"

"Kau takut?"

"Aku takut. Tapi aku bukanlah Malfoy kalau aku bersembunyi. Ayo tidur!"

"Ayo tidur!" lalu kami memasuki kamar anak-anak laki-laki kelas 4.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Whoaa saya akhirnya niat update /dor/ thanks buat yang ngereview dan maaf untuk kesalahan teknis di chapter sebelumnya. Saya mencoba membenarkannya disini /awalnya niat re-upload/

Untuk Skyesphantom, Princess Ravenclaw, , GuestFFN, dan yang sudah bersedia memberikan review. Dan untuk pembaca yang bersedia membaca XD

Sekali lagi,

Mind to review?


End file.
